


private eyes gentleman's club

by fuckboyluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 17yo!ashton, Lashton - Freeform, Luke's age is undetermined for the time being, M/M, Top Luke, businessman!luke, no Malum (romantically) sorry, prostitute!ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckboyluke/pseuds/fuckboyluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has had it.</p><p>He's tired of the cyclic lifestyle that's accustomed with being the CEO of a successful company. He didn't have time to sleep or eat, yet alone time for personal affairs. He needed something fresh, something young, something new, and he sure as hell<br/>was going to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	private eyes gentleman's club

The sound of Sasha droning on about something I couldn't give any less fucks about was enough to inform me that I have had it.

I abruptly stood up, almost knocking my chair over. Everyone's heads snapped towards me, silence immediately falling over the room.

"Out. Everyone out. This meeting is over." Everyone looked at me, unmoving, wide eyed and slack jawed. "Go!" I yelled, something I'd never done to my workers. They all scattered like ants, leaving me to my own thoughts.

"So fucking tired of this." I seethed, harshly loosening my tie, nearly choking myself to death in process. Calum walked in, opening his mouth to say something, but quickly closing it as I held my hand up. "I'm going out. Tell Daniela to cancel all my meetings for today. Don't text me, don't call me, and do not let my business burn down." I pushed through the glass doors before he even had to chance to mutter as much as an "ok."

I repeatedly jammed the elevator button, knowing it wouldn't make it arrive any faster. Attitude was dripping out my pores and I really didn't have the patience to wait for a got damn slow elevator. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I seethed. "Hurry the fuck up!" I yelled, kicking at the elevator, unfortunately getting no response as it still wasn't there.

"We're on the top floor, you know?" A female voice said to the right of me.

"So what?"

"Well, the elevator would take longer to get up here, especially if it's coming from the ground floor. And I can tell you kicking the doors won't help solve your issue." 

I just rolled my eyes in response, not harboring enough energy to hold a conversation. The familiar sound of the dinging was enough to cease me from bouncing on my toes and shuffle into the elevator. "Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up." I whispered to myself. I had no idea where I intended on going, but I knew I needed to get the hell away from here. Seeing the same people everyday gets so exhausting, probably a reason why I didn't like school so much in my younger years. I got up, went to work, usually stayed late, and went straight to bed as I got home just to do it all again the next day. There were times where I was too worn out to even eat dinner, more often than not waking up in the morning feeling too poorly to get out of bed. But I still did it. I still woke up every morning, I still worked over time every evening and I still went straight home to bed every night. But not anymore. The gold doors finally slid open, and I rushed out the building, almost losing my mind when I noticed my $400,000 car awaiting me in the _street_.

"Elizabeth." I breathed at the secretary behind the desk. "What is my car doing on the street?" She furrowed her eyebrows and gave me a blank stare as if I was speaking another language.

"Well, Mr. Hemmings, I'm not sure. Usually--"

"What do you mean you're not sure?! Isn't that your job? To keep a tab on things that are happening down here? What the hell do I pay you to do? Stand around?" I yelled.

"I-" she started, bottom lip trembling.

"I don't want to hear it. Get out."

"You're firing me? Luke--"

"Are you deaf? Yes, I am, so get out." She started pulling out drawers, collecting her stuff, I presume. "I'll have someone send your things to your house. Get out of my sight!" She grabbed her belongings and ran out in a fit of tears, leaving the people on the floor having hushed conversations.

"Don't you people have something better to do?" I asked. They all turned their heads back to their respective space and resumed working.

"I thought you were leaving." Calum spoke, stepping out the elevator with food in his hands.

"Had something to take care of." A mumbled reply came.

"Okay then. Have you seen Liz?"

I looked over and read the name written on the plaque on the wooden desk in front of me:

_Elizabeth **Hood.**_

_Holy shit, I just fired Calum's wife._

"I, um, I, no. She's your wife. Keep up with her."

"Did you have a dick up your ass last night or something?"

"No!" I grumbled.

"Maybe if you did you wouldn't be such an ass today."

"You seemed surprised. This is how I am everyday."

"You know that's not true."

"Whatever." I shoved through the doors again and inspected my car, making sure it was free of nicks and dents, before speeding towards my home. Didn't want people to get over skeptical of a man pullin up to a strip club in a suit, driving a car worth half a million dollars.

I was still fuming about someone leaving my precious baby on the street, as the wind blows through my hair and I almost bang my head on the steering wheel as the memories from this morning flooded it. I'm finally started to realize I shouldn't have stayed as late as I did last night because that caused me to fall asleep without setting my alarm. Waking up an hour late in a wrinkly, sweaty, button up from the day prior wasn't how I'd like to spend my mornings. There was too much to do and not enough time. I changed my shirt, rolled on some deodorant, and was out the door, not even bothering to finish with the rest of my dirty clothes. (Thank god for on the go tooth brushes!) I rushed in the building and threw my keys at some random standing behind the desk, telling them they could park it on the fucking _moon_ if they'd like.

I retrieved my phone from the passenger seat and dialed Calum's number.

"I thought you said not to call you." He sighed.

"I don't need your smart remarks. Just call your wife and tell her she's not fired."

"YOU FIRED HER?! WHY WOU--" His words were cut off as I ended the call and shut my phone off.

As I walked through the door of my house, I took a moment to stare around. It felt so empty, so void of life, as if it hadn't been lived in, and it really wasn't considering I was at the office almost all the time and only ever came home to sleep. I pushed the thoughts away with a roll of my eyes and went upstairs to finish what I came here for.

I stepped through the door, positioning the dark sunglasses on my face as I made my way into the cool New York air. 


End file.
